(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to corner protectors, in particular, corner protectors for such products that have edges or corners that need protection from damage.
(2) Background of the Invention
It is very common for edges or corners of items to be damaged, including being scratched, dented or chipped. In particular, items with corners/edges, such as picture frames, mirrors etc. . . . are often easily damaged through shipping, delivery and display. To prevent this, current solutions include the use cardboard to cover the corners. However, cardboard material is often cheap and non-durable leading to the cardboard corner protector to fall off or be easily damaged whereas compromising the protection features of the cardboard corner protector. Another attempt to solve the problem is to use hard plastic (non-see through) as the material for the corner protector. Although this increases the durability of the corner protector, the edges of hard plastic material corner protectors protrude out which causes potential damage to other items that it comes in contact with. In addition, both the cardboard and hard plastic protector both suffer from the same problems which is that they are not clear and block the view of the corners of the item, such as picture frames or mirrors. By blocking the appearance of the corners, this reduces the aesthetic qualities of the item that the corner protectors are on.
In addition, the applicability of the card board or hard plastic type of corner protectors is very limited because it provides only a one-size fits all approach and often times picture frames, mirrors etc. . . . come in a variety of sizes thus making these types of corner protectors inefficient because they are not adjustable or customizable to the actual shape of the items.
All of these limitations are not found by the present embodiment of the subject inventive matter.